No Rest For The Wicked
by Wolven316
Summary: Some time after the trio depart, Fuu is once again tossed into the would of sexual slavery when she is kidnapped. Her captors intend to rent her out to men for cheap, but what happens when their next customer is a bushy-headed Ryukyu that doesn't appreciate their business? Rated T for right now, but may change to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! This is my first Samurai Champloo Fic, so I hope you enjoy it. I adore ****constructive**** criticism and feed back, so please review! Review numbers will determine how fast I update the story. Thanks for reading!**

**-Wolven**

**I do not own any of the characters form Samurai Champloo**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Streams of sunlight filtered through the window, glaring over her eyes. Her face scrunched disapprovingly as she peeked through her lashes. Fuu groaned. She had been at the teahouse late last night to help close up and now they were asking her to come in early to catch the morning crowd too? Most people would find it ridiculous, but Fuu just rolled over with a tired moan and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Shuffling off of her futon she slipped out of her sleeping kimono and into a crisp day set. Taking extra time to pin up her hair neatly she gave herself a once-over. Her newest kimono was a light green with an emerald accent. The garment made her olive skin glow radiantly and it's fashionable cut showed off her new assets quite nicely. It was true, since leaving her two conrads she'd done quite well for herself. Finding an abandoned house on the outskirts of town and landing a job at the local tea-shop had given her the footing she needed to get on with her life.

She ran her hands over the soft fabric, marveling at the curves underneath that made her look every bit the 18 years she was. She gave a triumphant smirk. _If only Mugen could see me now._

The smirk faded slowly from her lips and was replaced by a reminiscing stare aimed at the floor. It had been a year since she'd seen or heard from him. Jin was nice enough to send letters every month, telling her of himself and Shino and their new home together. She was happy for the contact and the promise that he'd visit someday "soon". She didn't hold her breath. But not one word had been heard from the swaggering pirate that haunted her dreams on a nightly basis. She vaguely wondered in he was alive still.

Shaking her head she left her home, headed to town in hopes of a busy day that would take her mind off of those piercing grey eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"FUU!"

"Coming Michiko!"

The shop was hustling with impatient guests and Fuu was running from table to table in a flash, pouring drinks and taking orders left and right. Running into the back her eyes rested on the old woman pouring over a new batch of Oolong tea.

"Fuu dear, could you finish this up for me? I need to take a seat for a few to catch my breath." Fuu looked at the elder fondly.

"Of course Michi, Don't work about a thing". The wrinkled lady gave her employee a week smile and sat, fanning herself with an apron and sending her greying hair to flutter about her face. "My dear that kimono looks lovely on you. I had a feeling it would suit".

"Yes I adore it very much, thanks again. You really didn't have to buy it for me." An airy cackle met her ears.

"Fuu, when I first hired you here you had nothing more than the tattered pink kimono on you back. Literally! No need to thank me for making sure my best server looks presentable, dear".

Fuu smiled wider. It was true, ever since she came through the door of this shop asking for a job the woman before her had crooned over Fuu like she was her own daughter. Buying her food and clothing and even helping her clean up her new home.

Taking the tea Fuu bustled back out into the main room, serving tea and making chipper small talk with the customers like a pro. In no time it was noon and only a few hours until her shift was over. As she was catching up with some of the regulars, she noticed two men slither into the doorway, taking seats and scanning the shop with greedy eyes. _Ugh, gross._ Rolling her eyes and plastering on her best smile she sauntered towards them. Their clean-cut appearances would have swooned any girl and made any man jealous, that is, until ones eyes rested on the faces. Shifty pig heads, was the term she chose to describe the men who had caught sight of her and were now giving her body an unwelcome visual raking. She held down the bile.

"Good afternoon, my name is Fuu, what can I get for you?" The first man grinned.

"Hello, Fuuuu," he dragged out lecherously, "My name is Riku, and this here is my pal Katashi." The other man narrowed his eyes and gave a thin smile. Fuu tried not to flinch.

"What'll it be for ya?" She persisted.

"Hmm, not in the talking mood eh sweet cheeks? Well in that case we will just have a dozen dumplings each, and company with you if that's all right."

"Sorry boys, we're a little busy today. "

"Oh, let someone else handle it," Katashi sneered, grabbing her wrist and causing her to jerk slightly, "We're headed to the south for a few weeks. How's 'bout you come with us hmm?" He shared a playful wink before Michiko interrupted, clearing her throat and glaring at the man.

"Excuse me, Fuu is needed in the kitchen. We'll have your dumplings out momentarily." Her stern gaze set on the men as she hurried the girl into the back, never taking her eyes off of the two.

The next hours flew but it wasn't until closing time that the two curious men took their leave, but not before casting wicked smiles and winks at Fuu, making her blush and gulp audibly. She turned to see Michiko holding out a box.

"Here you go dear, just a little something for your dinner tonight. Be careful on your walk home okay?" She smiled as Fuu took it and inspected the rice and dumplings inside.

"Thank you very much Michi, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" She turned and exited the shack, headed to her home. The sun was setting, casting an amber hue across the earth and decorating the forest with orange and black splotches. Clutching the box of food close she breathed in the spring and let her eyes slide shut as a memory washed over her.

_ "Oh my GOD! Look at all the Flowers!" A pink clad girl piped as she ran into a field of blooms. The two men in her wake stopped to acknowledge that she'd run off. Again. One rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, while the other merely stared on in silence. _

_ It was early spring and the trio had come across a vast plane of wild flowers. It was a simple, reoccurring thing that happened the same time every year, and yet the squealing woman gawked and hooted like it was something she'd never beheld. They decided to rest. The tall, pale samurai sat fluidly, his eyes shut as he produced his sharpening stone and began tending to his sword. Only when he heard a thud followed by a soft grunt did he peek out to see the tanned vigilante had flopped down on a patch of blooms and was now stretched out for a nap, soaking up the suns rays with a hint of a smirk tugging his lips. _

_ It was moments like these that Mugen truly enjoyed. Sitting on his ass without a care in the world. That was the life, and not even four-eyes or miss fussy britches could ruin it for him now. Or so he thought. It was a moment later, right before sleep overtook him that he felt something land on his head, a giggle following close behind. Cracking open an eye he saw Fuu standing over him, hands over her mouth with little giggles escaping her closed fingers. Reaching up his hand he tugged the flowery wreath of buds from his hair, giving it a scowl and throwing it aside in a crumpled heap. He was met by sandal to the face._

_ "Ow! What the hell was that for bitch!?" he growled, sitting up and rubbing his red nose._

_ "For trashing my gift you asshole! I just finished making that!"_

_ "Yeah well why the hell do you think I'd want some sissy flower crown? Least of all one made by you!" Fuu gasped._

_ "Y-you… YOU JERK!" she screeched, sending her other shoe flying at him and stomping away after it made contact with his ear. She could hear his howl of annoyance as she walked away with tears running down her cheeks. _

_ Later that night she sat alone looking at the moon in her field of blossoms. After her and Mugen's escapade Jin had decided to call it a night and make camp here. Her bodyguards were long asleep, as far as she knew, and she was now twisting a flower in her grip; bending and crushing the defenseless plant to oblivion. _Jeez, why did he have to be such a jerk? _Gritting her teeth she threw the flower away and wrapped her arms around herself. _

_ "I thought you liked these damn things, but from what you did to this one now I'm not so sure."_

_ Fuu curled in at the sound of his rumbling voice and turned her head away. She did not want to talk to anyone right now, least of all him. _

_ "Go away, Mugen." Her voice was low and muted, an obvious attempt to keep it from cracking and signaling she'd been crying. He flopped down beside her and folded his arms behind his head anyways._

_ "Nah, I think I'll stay here."_

_ "WHY!?" she yelled, turning on him and catching him off guard, "Why must you stay here? To taunt me some more? I'm sick and tired of your pig-headedness for today to just leave me alone!" She stared at his stunned expression for a moment, and then started to shove away from him. He caught her by the wrist._

_ "Look, I'm sorry I crushed your little flower er… thing… Here"_

_ Fuu turned to see Mugen sitting up straight, one hand clasping her wrist, the other holding out the flower crown she'd made him earlier, and his eyes looking anywhere but at her. Silently she sat back down and took the wreath from him, inspecting the newly looped flowers and neatly tied stems that she couldn't have hoped to create herself. Smiling, she looked back up and the pirate whose scowl was perfectly planted on his face and reached towards him. Seeing her intention he caught her hands, plucking the creation easily form her fingers and plopping it on her head. _

_ "I fixed it so you could wear it dimwit." He grumbled, looking away once again, only glancing back at her to see her beaming at him with tears in her eyes. He sat up straighter with a slackened expression feigning worry._

_ "Now don't go getting' all mushy on me girly, I just did it so you'd stop-". Fuu leaning in closer than she'd ever dared before, planting a soft kiss on his cheek, and whispering in his ear cut him off._

_ "Thank you Mugen."_

Fuu smiled at the memory and opened her eyes. The orange hues were now nowhere in sight and darkness followed her every move. She felt wetness on her face and rolled her eyes at her own naivety. For god sakes it had been a year since she'd seen him and still she couldn't get him out of her mind. She mauled over the day that the trio had parted ways. About the way she walked off. About the way she had stopped not too far after leaving them and looked back in the vagrants direction. About seeing him staring right back. Sighing a little she trudged on, house nearly in sight and feet aching for the hot spring. Little did she notice the darkness was not the only thing following her.

Reaching her house she proceeded inside, setting down the food and walking back to her room. After emerging from the short hallway she noticed that the door she'd closed now stood open again. Frowning, she walked over to shut in when she felt eyes on her. Turning swiftly, she froze as the two men from the teashop stood before her.

"Oh, lookie here Riku. I've found a mouse." Katashi purred, looking over the motionless girl.

"Ah yes, and a very pretty mouse at that. How much do you think she'd sell for Katashi?" Said Riku, slowly licking his lips as they came to corner her.

"Oh, I'd say a fair amount. Wouldn't you think?"

"I agree. So how 'bout it hunny, wanna take a ride with us? I'm sure we could show you a good time." Riku winked at her and approached swiftly. Fuu's eyes widened and she turned to run. A scream tore through her throat just before she was struck to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wooo all of the reviews! I can't believe my eyes! Here's a shout out to Vandetta500, GoWaitInTheCar, SkorpionQueen012, Toxic Panda, obsdnbttrfly, Sheena, crimsoneyes419, CallingNightSky, ElizabethBathog, and guest readers, thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews! They made my day when I read them, I loooove getting feedback! I'm looking forward to writing this, the plot bunnies are coming out of the woodwork! This is a short one, and that's my bad, but I will be updating ASAP (much sooner than this last time hopefully)! Happy Readings!**

**I do not own any of the characters from Samurai Champloo**

**XxXxXxX**

Searing pain sliced through her unconsciousness and Fuu opened her eyes. It was dark where ever she was; she could barely make out the ceiling above her and the wooden slats it was made of. The realization that she was moving came to her when her body was jostled, making her bump her elbow into the wooden floor and eliciting a pained hiss. _Where am I?_

Her noise must have alerted whoever else was in the moving room of her consciousness because in an instant there was a girl hovering over her. Fuu blinked, the girl before her coming into focus and making her eyes widen. The person above her was pale as the moon, every inch of her face and neck covered in a light powder. Her face was painted to perfection and the scant kimono she was wearing accented her body, the curve of her hips making up for her lack of breast. She looked just like a younger Fuu with the exception of the makeup, and her elbow length hair that reminded her of a raven's wing. So black it almost shown purple.

Fuu tried to sit up but was stopped by the mysterious girl, an apologetic look on her face as Fuu winced in pain. She looked around from her place on the floor to see three other women in the corner; they too dressed and made up as if in a brothel. Brothel… Fuu gasped.

"Where am I?" She tried, her voice coming out raspy and week. The women in the corner just looked at her and turned away, but the one above her smiled with a sympathetic quirk in the lip.

"You are in a carriage headed south to the next village. I'm so sorry you're here. You must have made them pretty angry, you have been asleep for a couple of days."

"I'm in a carriage? For what? And who are you all?" This time Fuu sat up despite the girl's protest and her throbbing head to look around the large enclosure. There were a few mats on the floor, most of which Fuu was laying on as a make-shift bed, but not much else.

"My name is Kira, I was taken from my home in Edo two months ago and have been here ever since. You've become a part of a traveling brothel for lack of a better word. We are rented out nightly by men for money and are returned in the mornings. We travel from town to town during the days." The girl explained; her voice was hollowed and melancholy. Fuu knew the sound well.

"I'm so sorry, did you have family there?"

"Yes. My mother, father and two brothers." Kira started to sniffle a bit, and Fuu placed a hand on her shoulder, eyebrows knitting together in question.

"How old are you Kira?"

"I just turned thirteen" She hung her head low in sorrow and Fuu felt her heart crumble. "All of the other women are much older than I am and cast me out, I haven't talked in over a month. I'm so sorry you have to suffer here too."

Fuu pulled the younger girl into a light embrace, surprising her and the teen equally. "It's alright Kira, I wont cast you away. Thank you for helping me while I was unconscious, my name is Fuu." The young girl smiled as Fuu let her go, wiping away at her eyes.

"I'm glad to meet you."

XxXxXxXxX

"Rise and shine babes! Time ta go make me some money!" The doors to the carriage were swung open, revealing Riku and Katashi's grinning faces. They were as spiffed up as when Fuu had seen them in the teahouse, and yet she couldn't help but think that they were the dirtiest things she'd ever laid eyes on. And that was saying something after traveling with Mugen for so long. Katashi looked at her.

"Hey! She's finally awake! Lookin good pumpkin, ready for your first night on the town?" Riku bumped his shoulder harshly.

"Don't listen to him, we wouldn't be that cruel on your opening night sweet cheeks, "He cooed, "Yer going to watch for tonight. Just to get the jist of how things work around here ya dig?" He sent a wink her way and she glared at him, venom dripping from her eyes. A sharp slap rang through the air. Fuu's eyes were wide as she touched the red handprint on her face, looking back at the suddenly seething man before her.

"You little bitch, you better learn some respect or I'll have to learn ya the hard way!" He shouted in her face, turning and slamming the doors behind him after throwing a: "hurry up and get ready" over his shoulder. Fuu sat in shock for a moment before Kira came bustling over to her, checking her face with concerned eyes.

"Wow, no wonder they hit you so hard the other night. You'd better cool it."

"Psh, or what? I've seen much worse than those two pig heads, what could they possibly do-" she was cut off as Kira's hand covered her mouth.

"SHH! Keep your voice down you dimwit! Do you wanna get killed?! Maybe you haven't heard but these guys mean business. They wont hesitate to kill you if you step out of line. Believe me, I've seen it happen too many times to count. Just please, try to keep your head down and things will go better, I promise Fuu."

The shimmer of hope in the young teens eyes made Fuu melt, nodding her head in compliance, though she doubted the two greasy men could do anything so drastic as to kill one of them.

XxXxXxX

Hell. Pure hell was what this was. As promised by Riku and Katashi, she got to watch as her foreseeable future unfolded before her eyes, and it was terrifying. There was a process. First, the two would bathe the women, scrubbing their skin with bristled brushes that left their flesh red and raw. Fuu watched on as they were drug from the bathhouse to the carriage in seclusion, their cuts, bruises and scars standing out against their skin from months of abuse.

Next they would be covered form head to toe in the fine cream and white powders, hiding all of their flaws and making them look absolutely radiant; Fuu wanted to cry. Then the women went to work on each other, painting each other's faces with practiced ease. All accept for Kira, who was exiled to a corner to put on her own makeup with a shabby mirror. Then they would be squeezed into the tightest, most revealing kimono's Fuu had ever laid eyes on, the scarlet and ruby fabrics piercing through the dark. One by one she watched as they were trotted out, fans poised perfectly in hands and brought up onto the makeshift stage one by one. Just like cattle on parade. The men would hoot and holler as Katashi auctioned the girls away, Riku leading the girls around like prize stallions.

But by far the most revolting aspect to Fuu, was when she watched as Kira was pulled onto the stage, the crowd erupting in boisterous noise and Katashi boasting her young age. She was bought for an astounding sum of money. She watched her new friend be dragged from the platform and bound tightly by Riku. He tied her wrists, gaged her mouth, and blindfolded her in sapphire silk as Katashi accepted the bid. She could only gape in open-mouthed horror as the girl was dragged away by a man who was at least thirty years her senior. She had to get out of here.

After the women had been bid off, Fuu sat alone in the darkness of the carriage. She could feel her thin new kimono scratching against her soft skin, chapping the flesh with its stiff fabric. Fuu tried not to imagine what the men had done to Michiko's expensive gift, shaking her head in anger. With a low breath she shut her eyes to the darkness and started thinking of a way out. _What would Mugen do?_

She immediately imagined herself in steal-bottomed geta kicking through the back of the carriage and pulling out a hidden sword, slicing the bastards who imprisoned her to pieces within the blink of an eye, then picking her nose nonchalantly and heading to the nearest bar. She stifled a giggle.

Only he would be able to make her laugh in a predicament like this, and he wasn't even there. Breathing, she got to her feet and crept towards the door, peeking outside through a crack. The street was empty.

Summing up all her courage Fuu leaned on the door, pushing it soundlessly open and looking around. When no one was in sight she stepped out, eyes alert and ready to run. She took one step.

Stars filled her vision as something made contact with the back of her head. She fell to the ground, looking up to find Katashi above her, grinning and reeking of sake. The man lifted a finger and waved it back and forth. He was mocking her.

"Ah ah ah, lil mousy. We mustn't run away from the cart. We wouldn't want you gettin hurt out here now would we?" His face contorted to one of rage and he kicked her swiftly in the stomach, sending her rolling across the dirt. She let out a scream of pain as he kicked her again, laughing and snorting.

"Oh, I like the sound of your screamin'. I want ya ta do it more." He hissed, grabbing her by the hair and tossing her to the side. He proceeded to kneel over her, pulling out his katana and dragging the tip of the blade across her stomach just hard enough to break the top few layers of skin. She cringed as little dots of blood seeped through her thin kimono, but she did not scream. She vowed never to scream again.

XxXxXxX

It felt like an eternity of pain. Cut, kick, cut, punch, pull, punch, kick, cut. It was a merciless pattern that lasted for what seemed like ever, when in reality it was a mere five minutes. After feeling like a limp, blood soaked fish in the middle of the road; she was tossed back into the cart, the doors slamming behind her and Riku's final words echoing in her mind.

"Sleep tight mousy, yer ours now."

Fuu pushed herself up to a sitting position against the wall. Tears started falling from her face as she assessed the damage in the foggy mirror. Her face was clear of cuts but she could easily see where thin likes of blood seeping cuts all over her torso. He had made them shallow enough to heal, but deep enough for the crimson liquid to splotch her once off-white garment with a vengeful pattern. Pushing away from the looking glass she slumped over a floor mat, gritting her teeth and willing herself not to sob. How did she always get herself into these fucked up situations anyhow? But this time was different; no one knew she needed to be rescued.

She felt her throat close up, burning for the sob to be released. Michiko would be the first to notice she was missing, and would probably mourn her for weeks, but she couldn't help. Jin would notice that the letters had stopped coming back, but that was not enough for him to come investigate. At least not until it was too late. And Mugen, her dear Mugen who had ran away with her heart was nowhere to be found. Hell, he probably didn't even remember her name.

Fuu let her body sag, willing the pain to ebb and for her to feel nothing. She couldn't help but feel helpless. She needed someone. Anyone.

"Help Me…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I can't believe the response this story has been getting! Thanks so much to all of my Favorites, Follows, and Reviewers; I wouldn't be able to keep on this if I didn't have you guys! A big shout out to ****Luv4Uncas****, thank you for your PM's, they've really kept me going ****. I'm sorry it's taken a while, but chapters are going to be a bit slow going on this fic, so please bear with me :/ I'll pump them out as fast as I can! Happy Readings!**

**I do not own any of the characters from Samurai Champloo**

**XxXxXxX**

"Okay, line 'em up!"

"Step right up here gentlemen, step right up! We'll be starting the bids now so please keep your eyes and ears open as we present our first lady of the evening…"

Seven demure, pretty, painted ladies were trotted onto the stage, the first in line taken to the center of the stage by a dapper looking man and splayed before hungry eyes. Just another night. So many had she seen paraded about on that stage, and then told later on that they would not be returning to the "family".

'An unfortunate turn of events' they would call it, as they shucked the husk of another beaten and raped woman off of the carriage. But not to worry, they would soon be replaced, after all, what's a walking brothel without the women?

Kira was now the only one remaining from the first group Fuu had met when she was first captured. That was months ago. Now she looked to her friend last in the line up from a crack in the caravan door, still the hot young commodity saved for last, and smiled weakly. Fuu had had a pretty hard time the last couple of nights, and was getting a 'night off to relax' as Katashi had so nicely called it, meaning that she was to sit in the cart until the women were returned at dawn and help change and wash them. She had another woman with her, but her name was still a mystery to her. It wasn't going to be a very interesting night.

The newest addition to their caravan, Yuuki, had just been escorted onto the shabby platform, receiving a sharp squeeze from Riku due to her relentless shaking. It was still the girls first month and she hadn't quite gotten used to how things worked, but her hefty bosom fetched a hefty price, so she wouldn't be broken in too quickly. Not like Fuu was all those months ago. She watched as she was quickly auctioned, tied, and blinded, the girls' terrified form trying to hold composure as it was practically pushed off the stage into her lovers awaiting arms. His black beetle eyes held no warmth and she could only hope he was not as heartless as he looked, but the women from this cart were almost never that lucky.

She averted her eyes and was about to go and try to converse with her lone companion, when she heard the last auction of the night being introduced. Men hooted and hollered as the petite young woman with raven hair was shown, the racy scarlet of her tight kimono clashing with her alabaster skin and demure expression. Fuu hated when Kira went out there, when all the men got riled up over her just because she was so young. All she could do was hope for an uneventful night for her friend.

"SOLD! To the man in the grey tunic!" Cried Katashi as the crowd cursed and groaned, dispersing almost immediately knowing that was it for the night.

A roguish looking middle aged man stepped forward, a sadistic grin was plastered on his face as he eyed Kiras' adolescent body. She was tossed over the mans shoulder like a four sack as he paid Riku the large sum, and Fuu could see Kiras' fingers twitch back a forth slightly as the man hurried her away. She smiled at her friends little goodbye for the night and left her crack to sit with the quiet woman in the corner. All they could do was wait.

XxXxXxXxX

Fuu awoke in the early morning to the sound of a struggle outside of the caravan and quickly stumbled over the quiet woman's sleeping body to the crack in the door.

"You little bitch! You think you can treat a customer of ours with such disrespect and get away with it!?"

Fuu got to the crack just in time to see Katashi's fist make contact with Kira's cheek, sending her reeling backwards and falling into the dirt. When she landed the man who bought her the night before kicked her on all fours and started to kick repeatedly at our ribs. She screamed for them to stop but Riku and Katashi merely chuckled darkly.

"Oh ho no, you got yourself into this one brat. This is his refund, and we wouldn't want to be bad business men now would we?" Riku sneered.

The three men gathered around Kira and started beating her screaming form. Fuu watched in awestruck horror with her hand pressed firmly to her mouth. They stopped when her screams did, realizing that Kira had passed out fro the torture and Katashi picked her up, heading to put her back into the cart. Fuu clambered away from the door just in time for Katashi to open them and throw her friends body onto the mats. He looked at Fuu and gave her a wicked sneer before shutting the door again and locking it.

Fuu quickly rushed to the young girls side and turned her onto her back, her eyes darting around the room looking for some water. She moved Kira to a mat further from the doors and tended to her unconscious friend while the other women trickled in. The quiet woman silently obliged to take care of them and let Fuu treat Kira, which she was grateful for and would have to thank her for later. But all that Fuu could manage to do right now was think about her beaten friend. Her shallow breath like icy wheezes burned in Fuu's ears and she knew that with just her help, Kira would not last long. She needed a doctor.

Seemingly as soon as this realization hit her, the cart gave an unceremonious lurch and they started moving. The next town was a days travel from this one and wouldn't come soon enough for Kira to see a doctor. Another realization hit Fuu like a freezing gust of wind that took her breath away. Her friend wasn't going to make it.

Through all her travels with Mugen and Jin, Fuu had learned how to judge wounds and decipher which were fatal and which were not, and in her friends' malnourished and already frail state, she would not live out the rest of the day.

As if reading her thoughts, Kiras hand folded over her own and Fuu came to meet the teens half open eyes. She could see the pain coursing through them and felt hot tears start to prickle her own. Fuu gripped her friends' hand and tried to give her a watery smile, but a sob betrayed her and she let the tears fall. Kira smiled sadly, knowing full and well what was happening and that she was leaving her friend behind in this miserable place.

"Fuu…"

"No Kira," Fuu cut her off, " you need to stay silent, or else they might hear you." She looked hesitantly with teary eyes over her shoulder at the door, waiting for it to burst open though they were still jostling down the road.

"I... don't care Fuu. Let those bastards hear. You need to get out of here. Fast."

"But Kira…"

"No buts, you need to try and escape, like I tried. But you're smarter than me so it might work." Kira half smiled, causing her split lip to ooze a bit. Fuu dabbed at it fretingly.

"Kira, what did you do?"

"I tried to run away. I knocked out the man who bought me and ran, but they caught me when I got near the cart. I was going to try and wake you up so we could run together Fuu."

Fuu was trying to talk through the sobs now as they tore through her lips. "Kira you idiot you should have just ran! I will be fine but now you're going to die because you tried to come back for me you Idiot!"

"You would have done the same, but now you can run and not worry about me. Promise me you'll get away from here Fuu."

"Kira, I can't just…"

"Promise!"

"What the fuck is going on back here!"

The caravan doors flung open and women half clothed shielded themselves from the intrusive light. Fuu hadn't even realized the cart had stopped and now Riku was stomping towards them with daggers in his eyes. He grabbed Kira from the mat by her arms and she let out a yelp. Fuu tried to grab her but was struck down by his free hand and he dragged Kira from the room. Fuu watched as he took her outside and threw her onto the ground, muttering about her staying quiet for good. Lifting his foot up, Riku slammed it down with all his might, silencing her cries with a sickening crack. Fuu was in shock as the man who had just killed her friend pointed to her in the midst of all the wailing women.

"And if you so much as step a single toe out of line, this exact same thing will happen to you."

With that he slammed that caravan doors shut and the noises of him dragging Kira's body off the side of the road were left ringing in Fuu's ears as her head hit the mat. A couple faces swam in her vision before it all turned black.

XxXxXxXxX

The pungent odor of alcohol, sweat, and salt wafted through the small bar by the ocean, filled to capacity with the weekly haul of sea goers and dockworkers. Men blathered on in drunken stupor at the tables while the waitresses scurried about filling orders and sake cups, most avoiding a particularly silent and dangerous looking fellow at the back table. After a glare from her boss though, one unlucky lady was sent trudging in his direction. Coming upon the table, the lanky man was sprawled in the booth with his eyes shut and mouth set in a firm line, making the waitress gulp. Surely he wasn't asleep?

"C-can I interest you all in another bottle of sake sir? Otherwise you will need to leave…" her voice coming out barely loud enough to hear.

Steel grey eyes snapped open and slid like nails on a chalk board up to hers, glaring at her slightly. Chills ran up her spine. Tilting his head down and looking at her from under his brow the shabby man glanced over to his table, resting on the four empty bottles long since drained. With a grunt he righted himself and dug around in his pocket, producing a fist full on money and dropping it on the table loudly before standing to leave. Mugen smirked and gave the small woman one last look before he left to venture the streets of his shore-side home.

XxXxXxXxX

His steel-souled geta scraped along the rocks as Mugen made his way through the town streets, booze making his head kind of swimmy and itching him to find something to do. Coins clinked together in his pocket, bringing a smirk to his lips. This town may have been kind of lame at night, but at least it paid him well. He had come across this little village some time after he separated with Jin and Fuu, getting wasted every night and finding sleep only when he ran out of money or got his ass kicked out. He ended up shacking up in a hut by the docks, finding out short after that it was the storage shed for the maintenance crew that worked there. But low and behold he talked his way into getting the paranoid owner to let him work there, the bargain being that he kept unwanted people away from the cargo and ships in return for full pay and residence of the shed. That had been a while ago, and while his services were practically unneeded in this slip of a town, he couldn't complain.

Mugen rounded a corner, bored expression set firmly into his face when a loud shout caught his attention. Looking with his eyes across the street he noticed a platform he'd never noticed before, with two men shouting over a group of rambunctious looking townsmen. A line of women stood on the stage, each in a tight scarlet kimono, a sapphire ribbon tied around their eyes waiting for their turn to be auctioned.

Rubbing his stubbled chin Mugen couldn't help himself as he walked over, eyeing a particularly curvy specimen towards the end of the line. He took in her neatly done chocolate hair and how it clashed with the white of her skin and ruby lips. She wasn't the most curvaceous by far, but she had caught his eye and that was worth something. Clinking the coins in his pocket one more time, a wolfish grin split his face as he waited, he'd get paid next week, why not have a little fun now right? He watched her long legs move gracefully while being drug across the stage by the slick looking man, the other shouting her price. Mugen huffed a bit, but kept his grin at the hefty sum, he wouldn't be getting the bottom of the barrel for that price. He knew she had to be something.

Waiving his hand in the air he moved forward, glaring savagely at the men who also bid, making a few lower their hands a scurry off in his wake. As he made his way to the stage, he made eye contact with the announcer, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a large sack of coins. Riku nearly drooled.

"Sold! To the man in red!" He piped, hurrying over as Katashi bound the girl. "Thank you for your business sir! Now, this is a one-night bid, she is to be back here before noon tomorrow in the same attire but other than that there are no 'restrictions'," he winked and smirked, "Will you be bidding again or is this your only purchase today?"

Mugen eyed his plastic smile and wanted to puke. He knew this type of bastard, cheap and fake. Glancing over to his girl he shook his head.

"No, just her."

"Great! The I'll let you two get to it, thank you for your business!"

Riku turned away to auction the next girl and Mugen looked to Katashi, the girl standing precariously next to him with her ankles and wrists tied. Odd.

"Here you go," he said as he practically pushed the girl from the stage, Mugen stepping forward so she landed over his shoulder. Turning and walking away, he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved to get on his way home after talking to the salesmen and peered at the girls unresponsive form slung over his shoulder. _Never seen one of those before. Traveling, take home brothel… Genius! _

Nearing the docks Mugen swiftly hopped onto the catwalk, the girl squeaking slightly and making him roll his eyes. He entered the hut, shoving her in the way of his futon, forgetting about her bound ankles. She made another surprised peep before falling over completely, meeting the ground wit a harsh thud and bringing a cry of pain up her throat. Cringing at the shrill noise Mugen turned, irritation all over his face.

"You're not very good at keeping that in are ya?" he mused, crouching to the floor in front of her before a grin slid over his lips and he stretched up to peel off his shirt, "but maybe that isn't such a bad thing."

He crawled to her, placing one hand on the mat by her side as the other slid up her kimono to rest on her leg, leaning forward. He gripped her thigh, about to kiss her when another large yelp emerged from her, making his growl lowly and sit back with a huff.

"Okay, now that's going a lit-tle too far, what's your problem lady?"

He moved his hand from her leg and sat backwards, putting his elbows on his knees as he assessed his cringing, horrible purchase. _Some hooker, wonder if I can get a refund_.

"Please continue," she mumbled through her gag, making Mugens eyebrow quirk. He quickly recovered however and started forward again with a grunt, only to stop short when his hand caught his eye.

Bringing it up to his face, he inspected the white, powdery film on the palm he had snaked up her skirt and looked back at her. Anger rising in him, he lurched forward, ripping the sash that tied her kimono and spread the red fabric wide. He was met with her slightly quivering naked body, alabaster and immaculate, but he took his hand back to her thigh and rubbed down it brazenly, making her squirm but not scream. Bringing his hand away, more of the powder clung to his hand, her thigh showing a deep, angry burn mark on it where he had rubbed off the make-up. Taking her in once more he can now see the concealed bruises and marks peppering her body through the makeup and hissed a curse. Reaching for the blade under his mat he sliced off her gag, throwing it across the room, glaring at her.

"What the _fuck _is-"

"P-please," her voice was hoarse and hollow as it cut him off, "I wont scream anymore, just… please be gentle."

Mugen was about to retort full force when his voice caught in his throat. Why did he know that voice? It couldn't be. He furrowed his brows together and reached forward, slowly slipping the blindfold from the girls face and immediately stumbled backwards.

There, lying on his mat, beaten, covered in makeup from head to toe, and staring at him, was Fuu.


End file.
